Jafar
Jafar 'is the 8th fighter in ''Lawl MAD. Jafar can use his staff to put others in his control, or use his parrot friend to diminish items and projectile attacks, leaving him as the sorcerer in control. Moveset Neutral B: Cower Before a Sorcerer Jafar uses his staff to shoot an aimable magic beam. This beam will cause different effects depending of what it hits: Against an opponent, the beam will force them to bow down facing Jafar for a few seconds (If they are in mid air they will just get stunned), against projectiles they will be shrunk down and will fall into the ground, becoming items which deal less damage than the original projectile, and with traps, they'll just disappear. Side B: Mind Control Jafar will walk forwards while pointing with his staff, creating a red hypnotic wave. Getting touched by the wave will put an opponent under mind control, which will cause them to follow Jafar's movements for 3 seconds. If you cancel the attack with an opponent under control, Jafar will leave them hypnotized for 2 additional seconds, leaving them open for attacks (although attacking them will wake them up). You can also snatch opponents' items by pressing A with someone under control. Jafar will also stop with the hypnosis if he gets hit by an opponent. This move functions similarly towards Assist Characters like Kronk, as they'll be mind controlled for 2 seconds but hypnotized for 4 seconds. Up B: Quick Escape Jafar tosses a potion to the ground, causing an smoke explosion that causes him to vanish and reappear in another place with another smoke explosion. He can teleport to a different position depending on which direction do you tilt the stick to. The smoke (both at the start and the end) will stun opponents if they are hit by it. Down B: Iago You now control Iago, who can fly on any direction. Pressing A will make him stop in place, giving you back Jafar's control, who can still do whatever he could do without him. Iago has an invisible circle which will cause him to pick up items and projectiles as long as they aren't faster than him. Jafar can take the item from Iago by pressing A next to him. Pressing Down B with Iago out will make him return to Jafar's shoulder. Final Smash: Jenie Jafar uses the power of the Smash Ball to turn into his Genie form for 20 seconds. He's immobile during this form but can use new special attacks: * Neutral B: Laser Pointer: Jafar shoots a homing laser out of his finger. * Side B: FREEZE: A different kind of homing projectile that stuns opponents and deals great damage. * Up B: Remains the same. It's the only way Jafar can move with his Final Smash. * Down B: Demolition: Points at one of the ends of the stage (the one he's facing specifically), destroying it. You cannot destroy where the lamp is. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "NO!" KOSFX2: "What?" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screen KOSFX: *Growling Noise* Moveset '''Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Smacks with staff. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash'''Edit * Forward smash - Yells "I'm Just Getting Warmed Up!" and breathes fire. * Up smash - Swings his staff upwards. * Down smash - '''Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Uses his staff to grab opponents with a red smoke drift. * Pummel - * Forward throw - Traps the opponent inside an hourglass, that then gets smashed by a holographic version of Aladdin. * Back throw - * Up throw - Traps the opponent inside a red magic cloud that drags them upwards. * Down throw - Taunts * Up Taunt: *laughs* * Side Taunt: "You just can't parade in here, uninvited!" * Down Taunt (With Lago): Lago: *Imitating Jafar* "Excelent work Lago!" "Oh go on!" "No really on a scale of one to ten you... are an eleven!" Jafar: *Turns over and stares at Iago* "What?" * Down Taunt (Without Lago): Jafar- *Raises staff in air* "SO LOOOONG!" Lago: "Buh-bye! Seeya!" Victory Poses * Option 1: *laughs maniatically* * Option 2: "I think it's time to say goodbye." * Option 3: (as the old man, holding the lamp) "YES! AT LAST!" * Losing Pose: *Him and Iago stare at the winner, unamused.* Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl MAD Category:Villain Category:Disney Category:Adults Category:Arabian Category:Movie Characters Category:Aladdin Category:The Frollo Show Category:90's Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Remake Category:Grappler Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Trap Disabler Category:Puppeteer